And then she was alone
by Pretzels4Pearl
Summary: A revised Peridot life. Yes, it will contain a ship. I'm going to keep it K if possible.
1. And then she was alone

**My take on Peridot's experience before catch and release. And after the return.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Rebecca Sugar and the Crewniverse. Please support the official release. Not canon, I just made up a bunch of stuff.**

 _What's happening? How did the Pearl manage to drive the ship? Where did Jasper and Lazuli end up? Where am I?_ Thoughts raced through Peridot's head as she struggled to steer her escape pod. It needed to charge and she was frantically searching for a landmark she knew where she could safely land and allow her pod to begin the self-charging process. She cursed herself under her breath. "I knew I should have invested in the model that charges during flight!" The Galaxy Warp wasn't too far away, maybe, just maybe, she could push the battery for that long.

"Come on," she muttered under her breath, praying she had enough charge to make it to the Galaxy Warp. "Come on, just a bit further," Her heart sank as she heard the engine sputter and die. She was falling. Oh geez, this is gonna hurt! She thought. The ground came closer. She saw a field, heard a crash, and cried out as a sharp jab of pain spiked up. She couldn't tell what hurt. Probably everything. A sharp light, then the world faded.


	2. And then she found another

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

 **I've decided not to follow canon and make up an entirely different world of events. And I'm adding some shipping in, no stopping me. Which ship? Just wait and see.**

 **Peridot's POV**

I felt like I was floating on a fluffy cloud. Nothing mattered, not in this world. I could just forget about the crystal clods. Then, something occurred to me. _Is this what death feels like?_ I wondered. _Am I dead?_ And then the thought struck me that I was indeed not shattered, that my gem was still whole. For I opened my eyes, and I wasn't on a cloud, I was surrounded by fire.

I was burning, fire ripping through me. And, a figure stared down at me? Yes, a pale, slim figure, and quick as a whip I recognized her. _The Pearl!_ I thought. Had she thrown me in here, to finish me off? But her eyes showed, not hostility, nor cruel pleasure, but suprise, and concern. I couldn't believe it. Was I hallucinating? I closed my eyes, ant the next thing I felt was a wave of cool flooding over me. I drifted a few feet. What with the flames, and the Pearl, and now this feeling, I honestly had no idea what was going on. I opened my eyes again, when the cold wave receded.

"Peridot?" I looked around. The flames had receded. Water was on the ground everywhere. The Pearl was leaning over me. She was close, much too close. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely fine! Nothing to worry about here!" I said, aware that I was not fine, and just wanting her out of my face. I was blushing furiously, and hoping she wouldn't notice

"Oh, well if you're so fine, then get up and walk away." She smirked

Somehow I managed to get up on my feet, yet immediately I felt dizzy, a sharp jap of hurt, shot through my body, I gave a sharp gasp of pain, and fell back. But, instead of the ground, I felt strong arms beneath me, supporting me.

"That's what I thought." She said, setting me back down. "Now, what hurts?"

 **A/N Sorry for the confusing stuff this chapter, I promise it will all be better in the next one. And for all you people who think Pearl and Peri are out of character, I'm really sorry, this is my first Fanfic I'll be better**


	3. And then she was taken home

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **Let's get going with the rest of the crystal gems! Oh, sorry about Amethyst not being on the character list, there's a character limit.**

 **Peridot's POV still**

After careful inspection, the Pearl had concluded that nearly all of my skin was bruised, and my gem had a few scratches, but nothing serious.

Her hands drifted over my arm enhancements. "Are you sure this doesn't hurt?" She asked.

"Yep. Nothing in the slightest." I nodded.

"Um, Peridot? Are these, fingers, really a part of your body? I find it hard to believe that everything below your elbows and knees are undamaged." I blushed

"Well, see, um, they're metal attachments to help me fight and look taller." I said.

"Okay, see, that's what I thought. I'm going to have to ask you to remove these. I don't think you've gone undamaged under them."

I then considered my options. She was right, I would be better off without them. But then, she would see me in my absolutely humiliating state. And then she would be able to attack me. No, I couldn't let her.

"No!" I said. Her face remained set, this wasn't a good sign.

"Peridot, I'm sure this is the best way for you to heal. Come on." Why wouldn't she just give up?!

"Why do you want to heal me?! I'm your ENEMY!" I yelled at her.

She sat back, hurt in her eyes. "It- it's what Steven would do. Peridot, I swear, I won't hurt you. I swear it on my honor as a knight. So please, take them off?"

I sighed. It wasn't like there was much I could do to fight her. And she had sworn not to hurt me, so, "Fine." My hands traveled down to my knees, removing the metal attachments there, then my metal arms.

"Oh wow," she said. "You're really cute!" I blushed furiously.

"Don't call me that!" I said.

"Sorry. Okay, I don't think there's too much damage, just moderate bruising. Now, let's get you home."

"Wait! What about my limb enhancers?" I asked. In response, she picked them up, bubbled them, and transported them somewhere.

"Now they're waiting for us." She said. I felt myself being lifted into the air again. She was carrying me, bride style, running. "There's a warp pad nearby. That's where I'm taking you."

I drifted into the rythm of her running. My body ached all over. I felt my exhaustion overtake me, and I slipped away into unfamiliar blackness.

 **A/N Sorry about the speed, I'm trying to get into the good stuff fast. Also I was only half writing, and half watching my brother play Final Fantasy X Remastered.**


	4. And then she felt a bit better

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **Still Peridot's POV**

I was aware of my surroundings. I was warm, and tired, and lying on something soft. I opened my eyes. _Where am I?_ I thought. I put my hand up to my gem. The scratches were gone. I turned my head, and saw the Pearl sitting next to me.

"Oh, you're awake." She said. "Welcome back." I held my arm up. The bruises were gone.

"I'm healed." I said.

"Yes, I submerged you in the water at Rose's healing spring." She said. _Healing Spring?_ I thought. _With that they could be nearly unstoppable!_

"Thanks." I said. All my wounds were healed. I felt a bit better.

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Then I remembered. "Where are my limb enhancers?" I asked.

"Oh, they're still in the temple. But I think it's best for you to keep them off for a while. I don't know what they'll do to you this soon after healing." She said.

I sighed. She was right. I sat for another few moments.

I jumped three feet as the warp went off. The other two were back.

"Oh, hey Peridot, you're awake!" Said the Amethyst. The fusion simply looked at me. I sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	5. And then she made two friends

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **Bring on the buddies. Peri's POV**

"Come on Peri!" Yelled the Steven. He pulled me out the door. He charged down the stairs of the wooden support system.

I managed to tear my arm out of his grip. "I don't want to meet your human friend!" I yelled.

I heard the Pearl yell at Steven from the house. "Steven, if she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to! I told you if she felt up to it!" I was grateful for the support, but when I turned around, I saw that the Steven had withered. I felt... bad.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But, take it slower please?" He immediately perked up. I was still nervous, but it was worth it seeing his face.

"Oh, you're going to love Connie!" He said.

He walked me over towards a human girl, with dark skin and darker brown hair. "Hi Connie!" He called.

"Oh, hey Steven! Who's this? New gem?" Asked "Connie"

"Yeah! Her name's Peridot!" He said. The Connie smiled.

"If you like her, I'm sure we can get along. How about we play, Steven tag! I'll go get my name tag!"

The rules were, The Steven was it, and when he tagged me, I had to turn into a Steven. If he tagged The Connie, she pinned a brightly colored tag to her shirt that said "Steven."

We sat in a triangle, breathing heavily. Of course, I was the victor. "That was really fun!" Said the Connie. "Let's play again sometime!"

The Steven and I walked home, and as I sat on the floor, I realized, I had just made two new "friends."

 **A/N Sorry for how short this is, I'll have a longer one tomorrow, or maybe today.**


	6. And then she heard some music

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

 **okay, bring on the music.**

 **by this point, you should know who's POV it is.**

The Steven put a disc in the primitive disc box. I didn't know what he was doing. I didn't really care either. I was just sitting on the "couch" and waiting for the next earth rotation. The Steven said that they were called days. The Pearl had told me that I could put my limb enhancers on the next "Day".

Then, the box Began to play music. We had music back on Homeworld, but nothing like this. It was beautiful. Maybe, earth wasn't so bad, I mean, it has this wonderful music.

"Do you like it?" Asked The Steven. I looked up at him.

"Yeah." I said quietly. He smiled.

The music just kept coming. That lovely sound. Every time one disc would end, he would put on another. Before I knew it, the day had ended.

I watched as the Steven climbed back into his "bed", and began to "sleep". I thought about all the songs and the sounds I had heard today, and hoped that there was more in my very near future. The Steven had been, "Dancing". It looked like fun. Maybe, I could learn to like it here, without my limb enhancers? I'll, try to live without them. After all, I'm The Steven's height now. And the Pearl had recently informed me that the bubble had popped, dropping them in the lava of the fusion's room.

 **A/N Okay, fine, yes, this is just an excuse to keep her from putting on the limb enhancers.**


	7. And then she had some fun

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

 **Storyteller POV**

Video games were Peridot's speciality. Within two minutes of the Steven showing her how to play, she had beaten all his high scores. She was the greatest.

"Haha! Eat my dirt you clod!" She yelled at amethyst, speeding past her car. She was playing Gran Turismo 5.(that exists right?)

" Awww man, P-dot, you beat me again!" Said amethyst. Peridot giggled happily. "I'm not playing anymore." Said amethyst. "No fun if you can't win right?"

* * *

Peridot groaned as she completed the game for the hundredth time. She was excruciatingly bored without someone to play.

"Mind if I join?" Someone asked. She jumped and turned around. The Pearl was standing there.

"Umm, okay." Said Peridot. The Pearl didn't seem like the type to play video games. "So, you press this button to move-" She started

"I know. I was reading the instructions for the past fifteen minutes." She said, picking up a controller.

"Be warned," Said Peridot. "I'm extremely good. I have cleared all the races on this primitive device multiple times."

"Better stop talking and start racing!" Said the Pearl. "Cause I've already finished a lap."

* * *

Within an hour Pearl had beaten Peridot at nearly every race.

"Grragh!" Yelled Peridot. "Fine! You win! I'm going to go bother The Fusion!"

Pearl smiled back at her, watching her retreating form disappear.

 **A/N I like video game bonding. I'm pretty sure Gran Turismo 5 exists. Well, please Review, and thanks for reading! Sorry this took so long, I've had a lot of stuff to do.**


	8. And then she fell in love

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

 **Okay, time to bring out the feels! Geez I'm bad at this. Flames welcome, I can use some advice!**

 **Oh, and if anyone wants Rupphire I can add that later if you want. Let me know.**

Peridot was annoyed. Pearl had kicked her butt at Gran Turismo, bad. And she wanted revenge. Pearl beat her at her own game, so it was time for her to beat Pearl at her own game. But what was her own game?

"Ummm, " Said Peridot. "Excuse me, Fusion?"

Garnet looked at her. "It's Garnet. Not fusion, Garnet."

"Err, right. Garnet. Um, do you know what Pearl's game is?"

Garnet was quiet for a moment. "If you mean how your game is video games, then singing. And Ballet. And cooking. And cleaning. And-"

"I get it!" Said Peridot."Ballet I couldn't do, not cooking, ew, I would never stoop so low as to clean, so, _singing."_

"That'll be the hardest one. She's GOOD." Said Garnet.

"You want to have a singing competition? Okay, you pick the song, and we'll each take turns singing it." Said Pearl.

"Hmmm." Said Peridot, "How about, umm, OH!"

"Yes?" Said Pearl.

"A few days ago, Steven showed me a song called "Divinity". There aren't that many words so it'll be easy and quick!"

"Oh right, I know that song! Alright, outside, when?" Asked Pearl.

"Hm, as soon as you can round everyone up outside." Peridot decided.

"Already done that." Someone called.

They turned around. Garnet was standing outside with everyone including Connie!

"We'll vote on the winner. Garnet gets two votes so there won't be any ties." Said Connie. "Peridot is the challenger, **so** she goes first. I have the instrumentals here." Connie started up the CD player. They heard the music start, then it reached the words, (or where they would be.) , and Peridot began to sing.

 _Lean into my side,_

 _Never felt alive,_

 _Call the chants inside,_

 _We will wait for this, we will wait for this._

 _Lean into my side,_

 _Never felt alive,_

 _Call the chants inside,_

 _ **Musical Interlude**_

 _Lean into my side,_

 _Never felt alive,_

 _Call the chants inside,_

 _You see right through me._

Peridot sat back, satisfied with her work. The Pearl couldn't beat that! And then the music started again, and she was beautiful. Her voice, and her! Pearl looked so happy, like she was born to sing, and that was what she did best.

And maybe it was, because she won 4-0!

 **PERIDOT'S POV**

"Peridot, are you okay?" Pearl asked. "You've been avoiding me ever since this afternoon."

"I'm fine." I responded.

"Are you sure? You don't look happy, or remotely like yourself." She continued.

"You know what? No! I'm not okay! You beat me at my own game, you beat me at yours, I can't take much more losing!" I yelled.

"Peridot, I'm so sorry!" Said Pearl. "I had no idea you were so upset! But the way past that isn't more competition, it's for you to tell me. Which you did."

"And then what!?" I yelled. I was going over the edge. _No_ _tears,_ I thought. _Not now. "_ Because that didn't fix it!"

"Then," she said. "You been a hug, and you need to sleep for a bit."

Before I could ask what she meant, I felt her arms around me. It was warm and comforting. _What is this feeling?_ I thought. _I feel, warm, and, like I want to be close to her. I want this to go on forever._ I didn't know how I knew, but I did. I knew what it was. _I love her. I am in love with her._

I felt the warmth grow stronger, my eyelids began to droop, and once again I was pulled into darkness.

 **A/N Sorry, I couldn't resist putting in a song. It's called Divinity, as stated above, and it's by Porter Robinson, I think. Sorry it's been awhile, but, thanks for reading! See you soon! I'll try to get a what happened to us update tomorrow. Also, yay! A longer than average chapter!**


	9. And then she cried

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Steven Universe. I wish.**

 **Okay, so, sorry it's been awhile, I've been busy preparing for school and stuff. 7th grade! First year of middle school! We start it in 7th instead of sixth.**

Pearl felt confused. It seemed like Peridot was avoiding her ever since the competition. She had thought they had straightened everything out last night, but Peridot was still hostile.

She decided to face the problem. She walked over to where the green gem sat on the couch. "Peridot, I need to talk to you." The green gem avoided her gaze.

"About what?" She asked, still not looking at Pearl.

"Would you please do me the courtesy of looking at me?" Pearl asked.

"No." Said Peridot, blushing.

Pearl sighed. "Peridot, why are you avoiding me?" She asked. "Didn't we sort everything out?"

Peridot was silent.

"Come on!" Amethyst yelled from the counter. "Just kiss and make up already!"

Peridot jumped, blushing furiously now. "Why would we do that?!" She yelled

"Hmm. Steven, Amethyst, let's go to the doughnut place." Garnet called.

"YEAH!" They yelled, charging out the door. Garnet stopped at the door.

"Have fun." She smiled.

"Ooookaay," Said a confused looking Pearl. "What was that about?"

"No idea." Said Peridot.

"Hmm, she must know something. So, Peridot, why are you avoiding me? You never did answer." Pearl continued

"Who says I'm avoiding you?" Peridot asked.

"Peridot, I'm not stupid you know. I'm your main rival in intelligence. I even beat you in some categories." Pearl said, exasperated. "Now tell me."

Peridot frantically racked her brains for an excuse.

"Peridot, if you don't tell me, I can't fix it." Pearl pressed

Peridot couldn't hold herself together for much longer. She had to get out from the pressure. She had to run.

She bounded off the side of the couch, and ran on all four to the warp pad, took a left, and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

"Peridot! Did I do something wrong? You need to tell me!"

"Go away!" Peridot yelled through the door. "Why do you have to be so nice to me? Why do you keep going after me?! Why are you even _here_?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

She heard Pearl sniff, and immediately knew she was crying.

Pearl fought to keep herself from breaking down. "I'm not leaving. I'll sit next to the door. Right here! Until you come out."

Peridot was sorry she had said what she had said, but there was no going back now. She sat, on the opposite side of the wall she knew the pale gem was sitting next to, and listened to her quiet sobs, as tears began streaming down her face. The two sat, one on each side of the wall, crying, and listening to the other cry.

 **A/N Sorry, I know this is really short, but I hope it's good! In Buddy's book, I learned Connie and I are the same age and going into the same grade, which is really cool! :)**


	10. And then she confessed

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

 **sorry this probably sucks, I'm tired.**

 **Finally, a view change! (Sort of) *Throws hands in air***

You could imagine Garnet's suprise at the scene before her. Entering Steven's room, seeing her risk hadn't paid off. She backed out of the door, and told Amethyst to take Steven to Connie's house for the night, and explain that they had a situation at home.

She sat on the couch. _Still,_ she thought. _This is a rare sight._ She took it in. Pearl was sitting at the wall next to the door, facing Garnet with her head on her knees, fast asleep. Her eyes were puffy, and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. Garnet knew from her future vision that Peridot was sitting on the other side of the wall, in a similar position.

The silence stretched out for a few hours, until it was broken by Pearl, who yawned and lifted her head up. She seemed to have forgotten what she was doing there, and looked confused for a few seconds, until her eyes widened in realization. Her eyes were wet and it looked like she was about to start crying again, but then her face hardened in determination. She did not, however, get up. She was dead set on waiting for Peridot to come out. She hadn't even noticed Garnet.

At around three, Garnet was startled by a creak, and realized she had fallen asleep. The creaking came from the bathroom door, which was opening. Peridot slowly rejoined their world. She sighed, and sat down next to Pearl. She looked like she had been crying, which she had, and it was obvious by her mussy hair she had fallen asleep too.

She looked up at Pearl renewed tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Pearl finally looked at her. "Tell me. Why were you avoiding me? What is my fault? What have I ever done to you Peridot? I saved you. I would never dream of hurting you."

A tear fell down onto her cheek. "I've been having weird feelings about you, and I can't sort them out. I thought you being around me was why, and I blamed you. I shouldn't have. I'm just an emotional wreck right now. I can't focus when I'm around you, and I've just been noticing hos pretty you are, and this whole process is really new to me. The Steven helped me by lending me a few Human texts. I've come to an experiment result." She took a deep breath. "Pearl, I love you."

Pearl smiled, wiping the tear away. "Okay. I hoped so. You wouldn't believe how much time I spent worrying about it."

"I'm so sorry! I hurt you, when I just want to make you happy, I never meant to hurt you." Peridot buried her face into Pearl's shoulder, crying.

Pearl pulled her onto her lap, hugging Peridot as she cried into her chest. "It's okay, I understand. It's okay." She whispered, trying to soothe the crying gem she held. "It's all okay now."

Garnet smiled. Neither of them had realized she was there. Turns out her risk did pay off.

 **A/N Sorry about how short it is. You would not** ** _believe_** **how many typos I made writing this. Thank you to everyone who followed or favorited, and thanks for reading! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! No this isn't over. More soon, I'm trying to get in a rythm. ONE MORE DAY UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS I CAN'T WAIT! :)**


	11. And then she saw the future

This is a trailer for what's coming next weekend. I'm going to be gone all week, so I won't be able to write until then. Normal text means author's note here, because I'm just using bold and italic. Bold are trailer, italic are sentences to come next week. Except the first italic sentence is from chapter 10.

 **They have confessed...**

 _She took a deep breath. "Pearl, I love you."_

 **They're happy together...**

 _Pearl smiled as Peridot waved her and Connie goodbye._

 **Their fate is sealed...**

 _She gazed down at drawings of her and Pearl together, dating back to when she had first befriended the gems. Peridot realized these weren't supposed to be seen._

 **They're together forever.**

 _"Those two can't have any chance of splitting up." Amethyst said. "They're too close. look at them."_

 **Or are they?**

 _"Peridot, Connie and I are leaving for her training now!" Pearl called. Peridot turned around, smiling, as she bid them goodbye._

 **Next weekend...**

 _"It'll be ready in just a week?" Steven asked Pearl excitedly. She nodded._

 **On this very website...**

 _"Oh good." Connie said. "Last time the location was completely different. Mom had trouble finding it!"_

 **Waters stir...**

 _The water began to rise up, and a huge shape was visible inside. Peridot screamed._

 **Dangers rise...**

 _"Pearl isn't here! And Amethyst and Garnet are on a mission!" Peridot yelled at Steven. How were they going to fight this thing?! Suddenly the warp went off, and a tall figure flew in front of her. "Pearl!" Peridot yelled. Now they had a chance! Pearl took her battle stance._

 _ **Two familiar faces...**_

 _Peridot looked at their faces, calmed by sleep. "I can't imagine being apart from you for that long. Even if I was fighting for you." She whispered to Pearl._

 **And one new.**

 _"Now leave them alone!" yelled the gem. "It's not their fault you fused!"_

 **When memories resurface...**

 _"No." Pearl whispered. "How did you escape? You can't possibly have gotten out of that!"_

 **Can Pearl decide who means the most to her?**

 _"You have to choose one of us." Said Peridot. "Neither of us are interested in three-way."_

 **Peril...**

 _The smiling face of pure evil, staring down on them, raised its arm to strike._

 **Fear...**

 _The blow had just barely missed Pearl's gem. How much longer could she fight this beast?_

 **And a force that threatens to split the happy couple...**

 _"NO." She yelled. "IF I CAN'T BE HAPPY, NEITHER CAN YOU!"_

 **All of this and much more, coming soon.**

 **Don't miss out.**

 **Sunday, September 18, 2016.**

A/N What do you think? Are you interested in seeing more of these trailers? Did I give away too much? Not enough? Please review and let me know! (I changed this to Sunday because I have stuff to do on Saturday, sorry.)

Also, can you guess the mystery gems?


	12. And then she found a rival

**Here it is.**

 **If you re-read the music chapter, you'll notice I updated it. Peridot's limb enhancers fell in the lava of the burning room because the bubble popped. This is important.**

 **Disclaimer in chapter one.**

"Do you have to go?" Peridot asked. "Can't I come too?" Steven's friend Connie had started sword fighting with Pearl as her coach, and Peridot was not happy when she couldn't come.

"No," Said Pearl. "Connie has a sword fighting lesson, Garnet and Amethyst are out on a mission, and we need someone to watch Steven." She smiled at her girlfriend's pout. "We won't be gone for long."

"Pearl!" Steven called from the bathroom door. "Can you come here for a minute? I have a really important question!"

"Yes of course Steven! Just a moment Peridot, I'll be right back. Connie, why don't you come too." Pearl ran over to where Steven was standing.

"Pearl, remember the surprise we're making for Peridot? When will it be ready?" he whispered.

Pearl smiled. "If you keep up the help you've been giving me, a week."

"It'll be ready in just a week?" Steven asked Pearl excitedly. She nodded.

Connie looked confused. "What surprise?" She asked.

Steven smiled. "We're building Peridot a new set of limb enhancers, because her old ones fell in lava!"

"Oh wow! That sounds really fun!" Said Connie.

Pearl smiled at the excitement the two held over the subject. "All right, we should get going Connie." The two walked over to the warp pad.

"Peridot, Connie and I are leaving for her training now!" Pearl called. Peridot turned around, smiling, as she bid them goodbye.

Pearl smiled as Peridot waved her and Connie goodbye.

"Now Connie." Said Pearl. "Next week we're having another special lesson. No new places, just the usual field. Just thought I should let you know in advance this time."

"Oh good." Connie said. "Last time the location was completely different. Mom had trouble finding it!"

Pearl summoned three holo-pearls, and with that, the lesson began.

Back at the house, Steven was bored.

"Peridot, I'm bored. Can we go hang out on the beach?" Steven asked.

"I guess." Peridot said.

They walked down to the ocean and sat down, Peridot reading a book that Connie had lent her, Steven building a sand castle.

Peridot set the book down, remembering a conversation she had heard between Garnet and Amethyst while the two had been looking at a photo of Pearl and herself.

"Those two can't have any chance of splitting up." Amethyst said. "They're too close. look at them."

Garnet smiled. "I know. they're so cute together."

At that point Peridot had charged at the two, screaming that they weren't cute, they were awesome! but secretly, she was happy that Garnet, possibly the world's longest lasting couple, thought they were cute.

Her memories changed, into one that was a little less welcome. she had found a book sitting in the back of Steven's closet. She opened it up. Each page was dated, in neat, slanted handwriting. Peridot recognized it as Pearl's handwriting. Her eyes widened.

She gazed down at drawings of her and Pearl together, dating back to when she had first befriended the gems. Peridot realized these weren't supposed to be seen.

Pearl had loved her for that long? Peridot kept flipping through the book, until she came across a picture of a gem she didn't know. She studied the mysterious gem.

She had wavy black hair that traveled down to her chest, but at her shoulders it turned green. She wore a dark green form fitting dress, with a v-neck. the hem was jagged in large spikes. She wore fishnets that went down her arms and legs, ending at her black spiked combat boots, and the tips of her fingers. She had a pale green triangular gem, which had a triangular facet. To top off the look, she wore aviator goggles over her brown eyes and a green pointed hat, that looked like the one in Steven's "witch" costume.

As a kindergardener, she recognized the gem as a Jade.

She was ashamed of her snooping, and pushed the memories down.

They had been sitting there for a few minutes, when a low rumble sounded from the ocean. The water began to ripple.

"Peridot, what's going on?" Asked Steven.

"I don't know!" said Peridot fearfully, book forgotten.

The water began to rise up, and a huge shape was visible inside. Peridot screamed.

A monstrous green mass burst out of the water blob. Water splashed all over the beach, and Peridot and Steven.

Steven gasped. "Malachite! What do we do Peridot?!"

Peridot was frantic.

"Pearl isn't here! And Amethyst and Garnet are on a mission!" Peridot yelled at Steven. How were they going to fight this thing?! Suddenly the warp went off, and a tall figure flew in front of her. "Pearl!" Peridot yelled. Now they had a chance! Pearl took her battle stance.

"YOU." Said Malachite."THE PEARL."

"Yes!" Yelled Pearl. her eyes darkened. " _Me."_

She threw her spear at Malachite, who leaned and dodged it.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Malachite yelled. The smiling face of pure evil, staring down on them, raised its arm to strike.

Pearl rolled out of the way.

Peridot couldn't move, she was paralyzed by fear. The blow had just barely missed Pearl's gem. How much longer could she fight this beast?

"Just leave us alone!" Yelled Steven. "Get out of there Lapis, and come be happy! This is all Jasper's fault!"

Malachite laughed. "Lapis has no control anymore! I hold us together!"

Steven kept trying. "Let her go! She doesn't like it! Just let her go! I want her to be happy!"

Malachite's expression softened. "PLEASE... JASPER... JUST... WANT... BE... HAPPY... PLEASE..." Every word was a huge effort for Lapis to manage.

Malachite glared again. Jasper was back in control.

"NO." She yelled. "IF I CAN'T BE HAPPY, NEITHER CAN YOU!"

She slapped Pearl with incredible force.

Malachite then raised her hand for the final blow and brought it down. She was going for the kill. The world was moving in slow motion for Peridot. And suddenly, a green blur ran under the shadow of the hand aiming to shatter Pearl, a pale hand grabbed onto hers, and pulled her to safety, as Malachite's hand slammed on nothing.

"WHAT?!" Said Malachite, looking down on the gem. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The gem looked up, aviator goggles shining, a confident smile on her face. "Name's Jade!"

Jade laid Pearl down gently then turned back around towards Malachite, glaring.

"Now leave them alone!" yelled the gem. "It's not their fault you fused!"

"NEVER!" Yelled the monstrous fusion.

Jade's eyes darkened. "I was hoping you'd say that. I haven't taken out a monster in forever."

Her gem glowed, and a black wristband appeared just above it, with a blade on it extending around three inches past the end of her fist. the blade began to glow a piercing yellow.

With incredible speed she ran _up_ the vertical slope of the hill, pushing off the top in a back flip and landed squarely in the middle of Malachite's four eyes. It looked like Malachite was being electrocuted, she writhed for a solid ten seconds before exploding into an unconscious Lapis and Jasper.

Jade landed on her feet and ran over to Pearl, who had pushed herself into a sitting position. Peridot followed

Pearl looked extremely confused. "J-jade?!"

Jade smiled. "Yup."

"No." Pearl whispered. "How did you escape? You can't possibly have gotten out of that!"

"Out of what?" Peridot asked.

"I got trapped in a cave during a fight in the rebellion. The entrance caved in and I was trapped with a crap ton of enemy gems. I managed to beat 'em all, and I used a charged attack to break through the boulder pile. You were gone, and I couldn't find you. I've been looking for so long."

"You were out there searching all this time?" Asked Pearl.

"Of course. I had to see my precious Pearl again." Jade said.

"Hey, Pearl, what does she mean?" asked Steven, who had come over as soon as Jade set Pearl down.

"Yeah." Said Peridot. "What does she mean?"

Jade smiled. "I love Pearl, of course."

Pearl sighed. "Geez Jade. Blunt as ever, I see. Peridot, back in the day of the war, we were lovers."

"Whaddaya mean, were?" Asked Jade

"She means," Said Peridot. "That while you were nowhere to be found, she fell in love with me."

"Well then shorty, shall we fight the old fashioned way? Or play Roshambo?" Asked Jade.

"What?" Said Peridot.

"Roshambo. It's where two opponents face off, they each choose one of three hand signs, and then they show them at the same time, and see whose beats whose." Jade explained.

"She means you two would fight over me. And honestly, I'd prefer to choose for myself." Pearl said.

"Okay Pearly, who'll it be?" Said Jade.

"You have to choose one of us." Said Peridot. "Neither of us are interested in three-way."

Pearl was silent and still for nearly an hour, lost in thought. Even Steven was still in anticipation of her choice.

Pearl took a deep breath. "Jade, I'm sorry, but I have to choose Peridot. She is my modern love. I grieved for you, but that time is gone."

Jade smiled "You know I respect you Pearl, but I can't give up. Not after searching for so long." And with that she kissed Pearl. "See Ya!" She said, jumping into the ocean.

When Garnet and Amethyst got home, they had played with Steven to get him out of Pearl's hair. She loved the boy but he had so many questions!

Night had fallen, and Pearl and Peridot were watching over Lapis and Jasper, who were still sleeping.

"So Lapis fused with Jasper to hold her down and protect Steven?" Asked Peridot.

Pearl nodded. "Yes. It's really amazing."

Peridot looked at their faces, calmed by sleep. "I can't imagine being apart from you for that long. Even if I was fighting for you." She whispered to Pearl.

Pearl smiled. "I love you my sweet Peridot."

Peridot smiled. "Do you think she'll be back?" she asked, thinking about Jade.

"Oh yes. When she wants something, she fights for it." Said Pearl.

 **A/N Sorry this chapter sucks in a writing sense. I guess it's kind of okay, but I'm really disappointed with myself. I need my creativity back! Who stole it?! ;) Please don't flame, I already hate it enough!**


	13. And then she was afraid

**Disclaimer in chapter one**

 **I'M BACK!**

So many days passed, and nothing had changed. Lapis and Jasper were still dormant, and there had been no signs of Jade. Things were slowly returning to normal. Well, almost. Peridot had a few issues.

The first was Steven, after attempting to set up some a mechanism of sorts for Peridot to enter the temple, had set up an impromptu room next to the kitchen area. She had stated that she didn't need a room, but Steven wouldn't hear of it. Pearl told her that she could stay with her in her room, and Seven seemed to accept that.

The second was the condition she had been afflicted with. From what she remembered about Jade's, exposure to them while they were in a protective state could result in changes to a gem's mental state, especially if the Jade in question is unstable, as they give off an extreme magical aura at all times. That was all well and good, but Peridot's symptoms were unheard of. There didn't seem to be any particular trigger, but at infrequent and usually inconvenient times, her vision would blur, the walls would close in, and she would feel fear. Fear would be her blood and tears, take over every particle in her body, and darkness reigned over her heart, pulsing along with it. Whenever it happened, the only one who could do anything was Pearl. She needed Pearl to be there, and hold her close. She needed Pearl to drive the darkness away, and make the fear dissolve. She needed Pearl to make her feel safe. And Pearl would be there, and hold her until she stopped shaking, and her breathing became steady. She didn't have any idea why her reactions were so strong, but she needed to find out, and fast. Because they were getting stronger.

 **A/N Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been really busy. I'll try to update on the weekends from now on.**


	14. And then she felt the pain

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

 **Hello, I return for a little while, I'm going to try, once again, to begin a normal schedule, but don't get your hopes up.**

There were times when the walls would close in, times when Pearl couldn't be there. There were times when she was left to drown in blackness, distant voices barely reaching her from somewhere far away. She could hear them, their voices, ringing in her head, whispers, of a feeling near forgotten, of comfort. She could feel herself moved, by what, she did not know, and set down once again. She would clutch her gem, the only thing preventing her from pulling it out being her thoughts of the sadness that would surely come of it.

Steven couldn't do anything, and would simply watch his dear friend, shaking violently, fear in her eyes. The feeling of powerlessness overwhelming him, there was really nothing that could be done without Pearl. His only hope was to try to reach her with his words. When her eyes would close, he knew she couldn't hear him anymore.

When the second stage suddenly kicked in, the whispers disappeared. Her stomach began twisting, fear growing like a weed, and the pain would start. Her head pounded, everything began to hurt, and she let out a scream of agony towards the sky. The worst part of it all was that she was still conscious, some small part of her still aware what was happening, and truly feeling it all.

The tiny part of her that was awake and aware, the part that could still think, if only barely, tried its best to calm down. But its efforts were futile, and she simply suffered, until her vision lightened the slightest bit, announcing her savior's arrival. She felt thin arms wrap around her, and she slowly returned to the world of the living. Her hearing came first, with a rush of whispers, ones that really were whispers this time, a flow of comforting words to calm her. Next came her vision, and she opened her eyes to the turquoise of Pearl's tunic, adorned with the small yellow star. Along with her vision came a rush of tears, and she hugged Pearl back as the liquid emotion streamed down her face. Her calm slowly returned, and she simply sat, for a countless length of time.

 **A/N Sorry it's been so long, but yaaaay, I'm uploading again! Hooray!**


	15. And then she confronted another

**I'm so sorry it's been so long, really, I'm going to try to become more regular.**

 **Disclaimer: If you haven't realized by now that I'm not Rebecca Sugar, you really need to get that information into your head.**

Peridot couldn't sleep. Not that she had to, of course. But she had taken up the practice in order to lessen her waking moments. It seemed to help with the attacks, anyway. After the first week or so, they had become a bit more infrequent. They were still as unpredictable as ever, but they no longer happened every day, and Pearl felt that they had slowed to a point where they no longer had to be in each other's presence all the time.

There was still no sign of the green-clad warrior, who had claimed she would make Pearl fall in love with her. Weeks passed, and they hadn't heard a word. Lapis showed no sign of waking, and Jasper was safely bubbled in the temple. Peridot felt like she was filling her life with meaningless distractions. She was empty. She was cold, and she was always unspeakably tired. But all that changed when Pearl was next to her. Pearl was a beacon of warmth and hope, in the midst of the bleary, colorless world. Pearl filled her with warmth, and let her slip into a beautifully undisturbed sleep. After such hours of rest, she always woke up feeling better, and could spend hours, sometimes even a day, feeling happy. But at that moment, Pearl wasn't there. And Peridot couldn't sleep.

She wandered across the beach, feeling the moonlight wash over her. The moon always helped a little. It could bring her to a smile, that wasn't as empty as the ones she shared with Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven. She walked over to a large rock. It was her favorite rock. She had spent hours chipping away at it, and making the surface smoother. It was going slowly until Pearl started helping, and together they had turned it into a smooth stone bench, although Steven said it looked more like a couch. The dark slate would absorb the sun's heat, and even in the night, it still held just a bit of the day's warmth. Peridot sat on the stone, feeling the warmth against her body, and felt it warm up the emptiness inside of her an infinitesimal amount. She felt better, on her warm stone couch, under the moonlight. And she could sleep. But instead of waking up to a bright sunbeam, she woke up to a pair of blue tinted aviator goggles in her face. Jade.

"Yo yo what up Greenie?" Peridot jumped up, heart racing.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Peridot snarled. The couch beneath her was cold. The sun hadn't come up yet.

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to know how you and Pearly are getting along. You split up yet?" Jade asked.

"No!" Peridot said sharply. "Why would we?"

Jade laughed, a sharp, rough laugh that sounded almost like a bark. "HA! Everyone knows Pearl can't hold a relationship! She's awful at it, doesn't know what she's doing, and even when she does okay, she always just, stops. It's kinda like she just wants to be alone forever."

"So... why do you want to start something with her?" Peridot asked.

Jade sighed. "Honestly, I don't. I love her, but more like I'm really close to her, and someone who just wants her to develop and to watch her grow and see her happy."

Peridot thought for a moment. "So like a mother."

"... A what?"

"Never mind. So why do you want to get rid of me?" Peridot asked.

"I never said I wanted to get rid of you, per say, really I just wanted to make sure she was really happy with you. I think she's the happiest I've ever seen her at the moment. But, I don't like you. I've seen how she is around you, she really loves you. So I'll tolerate you. But I don't like you. And we're not friends. And I only told you all this because I want her to be happy and she doesn't seem happy when there's a constant fear of me attacking. And I'm till going to try to annoy you. So, yeah." Jade looked away as she finished her rant, a barely visible pink flush crawling across her face, as the warm light of a new sunrise began to creep over the beach, and over the two gems.

Peridot felt her heart soften just a bit toward the retired rebel, and a tiny smile blossomed on her face. "Okay. Keep trying to annoy me. That's fine. I should go inside now before they come looking for me."

"Alright." Jade replied, still at looking at Peridot.

Peridot hesitated for a moment. "Jade! Thanks for telling me, can't wait for you to pop in to annoy me."

Jade didn't look up, but Peridot could see a smile on her face.

"Yeah."

 **A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long! I just... sorry. Also, I don't know what I was thinking, putting an OC in. I think I needed a plot device or something? I tried to resolve it in a way that didn't seem too much like a throwaway, and she won't be completely gone, so I hope this is an adequate solution.**


End file.
